My Violet, Red, Navy Blue Life
by shilostories
Summary: It's simple. Kinda. I am in college. Along with Natsu and Gray. I hate Natsu. Natsu hates me. Gray and I are childhood friends. He jokes and teases me to death. My heart skips a beat around him. Yet I have a soft side for Natsu? And Natsu and Gray hate each other? Simple? I suppose not. My Violet, Red, Navy Blue life is not simple-at all. NatsuXLucyXGray
1. Violet

**Hey guys! This is my new fanfic! I got this idea from the poll that was on my page that you voted on! S..I decided to do a love triangle! Since I absolutely LOVE Gray. I decided to make this!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**I know it's short:(**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

It's simple. Kinda. I am in college. Along with Natsu and Gray. I hate Natsu. Natsu hates me. Gray and I are childhood friends. He jokes and teases me to death. My heart skips a beat around him. Yet I have a soft side for Natsu? And Natsu and Gray hate each other? Simple? I suppose not. My Violet, Red, Navy Blue life is not simple-at all.

* * *

"Jeez Luce, you take things to seriously" Natsu told me as I sat in the seat next to him. It's not like I _want_ to sit next to him. It's my assigned seat.

"No, it's just that you say stupid things that make me take it seriously" I recalled, giving him a glare. I saw him chuckle at me and sigh.

"Whatever, Luce" I never asked him to give me that nickname, he gave it to me. And the way he says it makes it sound like were dating. Which I stand correct, Is a big fat N-O.

"Hey, Lue" Gray told me as he walked in the classroom, giving Natsu a quick glare before looking at me. I instantly knew it was him, by his voice. I looked up to him and smiled.

"Hey, Gray" I told him. Gray sat on the other side of me. Yep, his assigned seat.

So I sit next to the pink haired idiot that I pretty sure I hate which makes me have a soft side for him. The guy who occasionally says something sweet to me or does something nice which made me have a soft side for him. And my best friend. Gray. The guy who I have known since kindergarten and grew up with, him living across the street from my house. The guy who stole my first kiss in the sixth grade. The guy who made my heart skip a beat for no reason.

"Lue, why are you talking to that flame head? He's such a jerk" Gray told me, which made me slightly laugh.

"Says the ice brain who stood up his girlfriend, Juvia two years ago" Natsu retorted back. Gray shot him a glare.

"Bringing up the past, now aren't we?" Gray asked him.

"Two years ago isn't exactly a past" Natsu said, giving him a glare back. I sighed as I watched this conversation. Me and Gray have known Natsu since middle school. Now, were in our first year of college and class hasn't started yet. And guess what? These two are in all of my classes. I get why Gray is, Both of us filled out our schedules with each other. But Natsu was just a big coincidence, him being in our classes.

"Oh really? Then what do you call the time two years ago when your lover broke up with you to be with someone else? What was her name? Lisanna?" I saw Natsu really gave Gray an evil glare after that comment. Gray had stepped over the line. But it makes sense, Natsu bring up Juvia. I wanted this to stop before it came out as a fist fight.

"Colors!" I said, loud enough for them to hear me. They stopped talking.

"What?" Gray asked me..

"What the heck are you talking about, Luce?" Natsu asked me, giving me a weird look.

"What is your favorite color?" I asked. I already knew their favorite colors, but it's all that came to know.

"You already know, Lue, Navy Blue"

"Yeah, Luce, It's red" Natsu and Gray gave me a weird look, then smiled at me. I kinda smiled back, nervously.

"Once you think about it, You never told me what your favorite color is." Gray stated raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, what is your favorite color, Luce?" Natsu asked me. I smiled at them both.

"Violet" I told them. And class started.

And it wasn't until later that I realized that Red and Navy Blue together make the color Purple.

And If you add white, you would get Violet.

* * *

**A/N: I actually didn't realize that I made Lucy's favorite color a mixture of Natsu and Gray's favorite color until I was in the middle of making this! Silly Me:P**

**Read and Review for me if I should continue this colorful fanfic;) Get it Colorful? Color? Ha,ha, no? Okay then**

**-Shiloh**


	2. Rainy Days

**Hey Guy's! I'm back for another chapter of "My Violet, Red, Navy Blue Life"! That's a long title... anyway I hope you like this chapter! **

**I'm sorry I might be late updating "My Human Adventure", I kinda have writer's block for that one! Sorry! **

**I will soon be posting the Fairy Tail version of the Hunger games soon! AND It's NaLu!(yay) But I kinda wanna finish "We Grew Up" first though...DONE WORRY! "We Grew Up" still has a lot more chapters left**

**Oh and about We Grew Up...Next up is Jellal for the _What She Changed_ ARC!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

As I was walking home that day Natsu decided to take our rout down to his house. I had moved just down the street from Fairy Tail Academy so I didn't need to drive their, along with Gray who lived right across the street from me.

But Natsu was being very suspicious.

When me and Gray would talk he would look at me weirdly and then interrupt our conversation. This happened for about a week straight, until he decided to take the regular rout to his house, saying this one was 'too long'.

"Happy he's gone, aren't you?" I asked my childhood friend the next week after that, noticing how he was more happy than usual.

"Yep. That flame head gets annoying sometimes." He said as she put his hands behind the back of his head as he walked alongside with me. I laughed at that, but not intentionally laughing at Natsu. Natsu was my friend _sometimes_ but not most of the time. Gray glanced at me and flashed me a smile.

" How 'bout you?" I had to think about that question for a second. I noticed that I actually liked Natsu being around, it set the mood for the day somehow, and it was weird.

"I don't know, I mean I don't mind either or" I stated.

"Oh" Silence. As we walked I herd a crash of thunder. I'm pretty sure Gray herd it too, since he chuckled at me reaction, Seeing how I tripped and landed on the ground.

"'Come on, get up clumsy Blondie" Gray said as he extended his hand towards me.

"Hey!-" "Let's go before it starts raining real hard" As if on cue, the rain started coming down. I shrieked and Gray grabbed my hand as we ran to my house as fast as we could. When we got to our destination we were soaked to the bone. We were both laughing as we stumbled in the house.

Me and Gray loved the rain. When it was raining when we were little kids we would always go out and dance with each other, acting like elegant people as we slow danced. We never thought of it as romantic or anything. But I remember one specific day it was.

_Flash Back:_

_Lucy looked out the window to see it pouring outside and sighed. The eleven year old smiled, getting an idea in the back of her head and called her best friend, Gray._

_Lucy waited patiently as she listened to the phone ringing in her ear. When someone picked up the phone a smile spread across her face. _

_"Hey Lue" She herd him say. _

_"Hey Gray. Our tradition?" Lucy asked in a exciting tone of voice. Gray chuckled through the phone. _

_"Sure thing lemon head I was waiting for you to call" Gray said. Lucy blushed madly. _

_"Don't call me that!" But he had already hung up. Lucy sighed in frustration and put the phone up. Lucy put on her rain boots and a jacket, even though it was summer, it always got cold when it rained. _

_When Lucy walked out she already saw Gray standing there waiting for her. His dark raven hair was already soaked. When he saw me he smiled. Lucy walked over to the twelve year old best friend. _

_"Hey Lemon head" Gray said as he grabbed the blonde's hand and kept it in his. He put his other hand on her waist. Lucy scowled at him and held hands with him and put her other hand on his shoulder. _

_"I told you to stop that!" _

_"Really? Oh well lemon head I just did" Lucy glared at Gray and he smiled at her. They slow danced as the rain poured down on them. This wasn't romantic at all. None of it was. _

_"You know our parents are gonna kill us." Lucy told him and he laughed a little at that. _

_"If that's what it takes to dance with you in the rain, Lue, then I will keep up with their yelling."_

_"My dad grounded me for a week after the last time." Lucy told him. He moved his hand up and down her waist reassuringly. _

_"But you told him that you had to work on a project with me last time and you came over and played Call Of Duty with me."_

_"Yeah, that was fun." _

_After that all that was herd was the drops of the rain. Lucy's hair had turned a dirty blonde due to the rain and water droplets covered Gray's hair. _

_Gray then looked at her in the eyes and put his hand that was on her waist to her cheek and smiled at Lucy. _

_"What are you-" Lucy was cut off, due to the fact that she felt another pair of lips on her's. She was shocked by the fact that he was kissing her. When he pulled away Gray saw her blushed and shocked face, chuckled at her reaction. _

_"You can be so cute sometimes, Lue" And with that he started walking to his own house. Lucy just stood there shocked that he kissed her. He had KISSED her! Right on the lips. And it was her first one too. _

_Her first rainy day kiss. _

_And hours later when she was getting yelled at by her mother for being outside while it was raining she was still blushing ad red as a cherry just thinking about it. _

_End~_

I gabbed two towels and handed one to Gray as we had just gotten inside. He put his bag near the door along with mine and accepted the towel. He ruffled his hair with it and dried himself off, a little at least. His clothes were still wet.

"Remember when we used to go out and dance in the rain when we we little?" I asked him, wondering if he still remembered those memories with him in the rain.

Seeing him suddenly smile at me, I guess so.

"Yeah, That was fun, Lemon head" Gray told me. I absolutely hated it when he called me that. It not like me head is a freaking piece of Fruit! Now is it?!

"yeah" Silence. We both watched the rain outside come down. Then Gray grabbed my hand and pulled me to the front door. I knew what he was doing.

"NO!" I yelled at him and he laughed.

"Come on Lue, we haven't done it in a while!" Gray pleaded, with hopeful eyes staring at me. I eyed him for a second.

"Oh, alright" Gray silently cheered and we went outside. I suddenly felt the coldness of the water on my skin as he dragged me to the middle of the road, which was _perfectly safe_.

Gray put his hands on my waist and one in my hand as I sat mine on one of his shoulders. We started dancing and we giggled like little kids who just got a new toy. We were both smiling and laughing for a while until we decided to go inside, since we were soaked to the bone.

What I had not expected was to suddenly feel Gray's lips on mine as both of his hands held my hands. I was still shocked when he pulled away and started heading towards the house, like nothing happened. He had kissed me! Again! It wasn't like it was my second kiss, I mean I had a boyfriend in high school, but it felt _right_, somehow.

And I slightly liked it.

But then it felt slightly _wrong_.

Like I shouldn't have never let him kiss me.

And I have no idea _why_.

"Lue, Are you just gonna stand there in the rain all day or help me with the history homework?!" I herd Gray yell. I turned around and saw him waiting for me at the door step.

"R-Right!"

* * *

As Natsu walked down the road he had his umbrella under him. He never liked the rain. As he walked he looked to his right and saw something surprising. Between two other houses on the next street down was Lucy and Gray in the rain.

What shocked him was that Gray had leaned over and kissed Lucy on the lips. Anger shot through Natsu and he clenched the umbrella in his hand and stared at the scene before him.

"Don't you dare take her away from me Ice freak" Natsu said to himself.

"Lucy Heartfelia will be mine"

Why does he say this you ask? Well, Because Natsu Dragneel is in love with the college student Lucy Heartfelia.

And Natsu hated the possibility that Gray Fullbuster might love her too.

* * *

**The next chapter is up and ready to read! I hoped you liked this one! Does it feel rushed? I kinda feel like it is. But there are many more chapters to this story.**

**Tell me what you think! **

**Read and Review for me please:)**

**Love ya!**

**-Shiloh**


	3. Absent Minded

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I have had a lot on my plate lately and I have to study for two tests that I take on Thursday and I left one of my study guides at school! I need to pass this test, since I have a C in that class already. **

**Anyway they canceled school today for me cuz of the weather! Almost I the negative degree's here, yay! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

When we went back to school the following day, Gray couldn't leave my mind. I'm so serious! He just acted like the kiss never happened! And that pissed me off. I mean, he made me study with him for our test, and he had just kissed me!

I know I'm probably just making a HUGE deal about it but I mean still, he kissed me.

And I liked it.

Yet it felt wrong.

I have no ides what to do with these conflicted feelings.

I walk into my fist class for this morning and see Levy, my best friend, reading her favorite book. I have known her since the 7th grade. When she notices I had walked in she smiles.

"Hi Lu-Chan!" She said with a sweet voice. I smiled back and sat next to her. Levy always had a way to make me smile. She also always helped me out with my feelings.

"What's up?!" She asked me. I but my lip thinking if I should tell her or not.

I mean, she talks a lot.

And would probably tell her boyfriend, Gajeel.

"Gray kissed me yesterday" I told her. Her face lit up and she smiled.

"Lu-Chan this is great news! You two could finally get-" I put my hand over her mouth before she could say anything else.

"No, Levy, this isn't a good thing. He probably felt lonely with the whole Juvia thing and decided to kiss me, anyway. It's not like he really loves me, he see's me as a childhood friend." I explained to her. Levy nodded her head and I took my hand away from her mouth. I sighed in frustration.

With Gray and him making my heart skip a beat all the time and Natsu making me blush and smile half the time I'm with him even though I hate the guy and then my best friend, Levy that's talks a lot and ships me with either Gray or Natsu and her boyfriend, Gajeel, that was really creepy and always called me bunny girl and him being Natsu's cousin.

Why is my life so difficult?

"_Tick tock, It's a clock_" I screamed and fell off my seat. I herd laughter behind me and I turned around to see Natsu laughing at me. He had whispered that in a low voice in my ear.

"What the heck Natsu!" I yelled at him. He sighed and smiled at me.

"Just a little scare, how's life?" He asked me as he extended his hand toward me to help me get up. I thought about it for a second before taking his hand. When I get up I see Levy laughing too.

"Levy!"

"Sorry Lu-Chan!"

I sighed and looked over to the pink haired boy who was smirking at me.

"What?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Do you even know what was that from?" Natsu asked her. Of course I know what that line was from! I'm not stupid!

"I'm not stupid, Natsu I know what it was from!" i yelled at him. He chuckled at me.

"Silly Luce" He said before messing up the top of my hair

Absent minded, I was blushing.

And I didn't know why.

It wasn't until I herd Natsu say something that I went back to reality.

"What was that?" I asked him again. He sighed at me.

"Are you...and Gray...dating?" He asked me. I was taken back by this question. I herd Levy squeal in the back round. I shook my head.

"No" Natsu nodded and then his face lit up in a smile.

"Okay, Luce! See ya!" He said before going back to his group of friends.

Why had he asked that?

More important, why did he smile when I said no?!

"Lu-Chan!" I turned back to Levy. She had a smile on her face.

"That was so cute!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up Levy" I said playfully.

"Hey, lemon head." I vain popped out of my head.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled as I turned around and faced the smirking Gray.

"Well, sorry, it's fun making you mad" He said with a chuckle.

"Your annoying"

"I know"

I caught a glimpse of Natsu in the back round. He was talking to his two friends, Ryder and James. I know the two quiet well, Natsu had introduced me in high school. The two were sweet but acted a lot like Natsu.

Natsu laughed and then saw me looking at him for a second. We made eye contact and then he smiled. When he saw Gray right next to me his smile dropped and hurt crossed over his face.

Why was he upset?

I mean, we hate each other, right?

_Right?_

No, this is something different.

I'm absolutely positive I feel something more for Natsu.

But it wasn't hate.

But what _was_ it?

As class went on and started Natsu kept glancing at me. I could tell.

Why though?

And I saw Gray exchanging glares with him.

It was like they were having a conversation.

But about what?

The next class period the two of them didn't say a word.

Which was more awkward with me being right in between them.

Again, _why_ is my life complicated?!

* * *

Me and Natsu were walking home together at the end of the day, Gray told me he had to do some things after school. Which was odd, because he **never** stays after school. Weird.

When we got to the corner where me and Natsu split to different streets, he turned to me and smiled.

"Bye, Natsu" I said and waved at him before turning to leave.

"Wait!" He grabbed my wrist and turned my back around. My face was now inches away from his and I could smell his natural scent.

Ashes and bread. A weird pair.

For a weird person.

Natsu smiled at me and then pulled out something out of his back pocket. They were tickets.

"Tick, tock, it's a clock. Do you want to come with me, or not?" He asked me, with a smirk on his face. I burst out laughing at that corny comment.

"What!?" He asked, annoyed that I was laughing. I sighed and smiled at him.

"Did you notice how corny that was?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Yeah, pretty pathetic, huh?" He asked with a grin,

The sun was setting and it made Natsu's pink hair blend in, making it look even prettier. He was smiling and there was silence, not an awkward silence. A comfortable one. We were just looking at each other for a couple seconds.

And then it hit me.

He was asking me out on a date.

To the movies.

Why? The guy I hate that always makes me blush was asking me out on a date! And I knew I was blushing because he snickered.

"What!?"

"You know your as red as a cherry right now, Luce"

"S-Shut up!" I blushed even more, if that was even possible.

"So will you? this Friday night?" He asked holding up the Catching Fire tickets.

Absent Minded, I said yes.

Which shocked me too because Natsu smiled and bid me a goodbye.

Now how would I tell this to Levy and Gray?

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked it:) **

**I'll try to update soon, i mean i'm busy with school and all. **

**-shiloh**


	4. Change of Plans

**I"M SO SORRY! I have been so busy with school and all so yeah...but I saw it was time to update this so here I am! **

**I hope you like this one, cause I do! Kinda...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Today was not the best day in my life. The fact that I was going on a date with Natsu tomorrow and I still haven't told Gray yet said a lot.

That's why today isn't my best day.

Because I plan on telling him today.

Which would be one hard thing I'd have to do in my life.

* * *

Me and Gray walked home together that day, he's been staying after school for some time now, which is just plain out weird.

"So how's staying after school going?" I asked him, trying to calm myself down before telling him. He shrugged.

"Good, I guess. All I had to do was go buy some books for some classes and research for the science project." Gray stated. I nodded and we walked in silence.

"What do you wanna tell me Lue?! That your going out on a date with Natsu tomorrow?" Gray asked me. He gave me an annoyed look.

"Why are you mad?" I asked. I don't even get why he would be mad at this, I haven't even told him! How did he even find out?

"Lue just tell me! You know I hate it when you keep things inside and don't tell me about things!" Gray told me, he now was beyond annoyed. I can't even believe him! How is he gonna put this on me. How _dare_ he even say that! I was about to tell him too!

"How can you even say that!?" I yelled at him. I know that this argument wasn't even that big of a deal but apparently it was to him, because he's pretty mad.

"What do you mean how can I even say that!? I say what I want! And the fact that you didn't even tell me about this-"

"I was just about to tell you!" I screamed at him. That made him shut up. I don't even know what's going on at the moment.

"And just because your my best friend doesn't mean I have to tell you every single thing!" I told him. He stayed quiet, and by doing that I know that he regretted yelling at me now.

"And about what you said! How can you even _say_ you hate it when people keep things inside! You do that ALL THE TIME! HOW DO YOU THINK_ I_ FELT ABOUT THE WHOLE JUVIA THING!?" I know I crossed the line, just by his reaction. Hurt crossed over his face as he looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Lue..." He started but I didn't listen.

"How about you come talk to me when you stop acting like my freakin' dad?" I snapped at him. I started walking somewhere. I didn't know though. My feelings were just really mad and I don't know where I was going. But I know I'm walking. This is all HIS fault! He just had to snap at me and plant this on me when I was about to tell him!

When I look up, tell me why I find myself at Natsu's house?

I couldn't even figure out why I was here until I saw Natsu walk out with a trash bag in his hand. He had on a normal red t-shirt and jeans. His hair was spiked, as always and he had his white scarf on. When he looked up he noticed me and smiled.

"Hey Luce! What brings you here, come to stalk me?" He asked. I scowled at him.

"No, you idiot." I told him. He walked my way and slammed his hand on his chest.

"Ouch Luce, that hurt me" He said. I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. I could see him examining my outfit.

"You mad?" He asked me. I gave him a weird look. How on earth could he possibly know I'm mad?

"How do you know?" I asked him. He put the bag of trash in the trash can and came up to me. He sighed and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"You somehow always wear a baseball hat and you hair pulled back in a pony tail. You also tend to wear sweatshirts when you mad and by the look of that scowl on your face, which looks scarier than usual, your mad." Natsu stated. I was shocked by this. I had on a baseball cap with my hair tied back and a sweatshirt. I gave him a weird look.

"Yeah, and I'm the stalker" I told him and he laughed at that.

"You wanna come in and talk about it?" He asked pointing back at the house with his thumb. I think about it before going inside. No one was home. I have been in Natsu's house many times before, so I knew where everything was. So we both sit down and I tell him about the fight with Gray and he stays silent.

"Why were you nervous about telling him?" He asked. I looked at him for a second then left his gaze.

"I don't know! I just thought he might be mad"

"Which he did"

Silence.

Natsu then got up and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. He wrote something on it then put it on the refrigerator. He came back and grabbed me by the wrist.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" I had no idea what he was doing, but he was dragging me to the door.

"Come on, were going out tonight. Our dates tonight." Natsu said, which shocked me.

"What's with the change of plans?"

"You need to get you mind off things and chill" Natsu stated. I nodded, and went back for my bag, before checking what he put on the fridge.

_Went out on a date with Lucy, be back soon. __ She's pretty upset, so I'm gonna cheer her up.  
See ya soon!  
-N_

"Luce Lets go!"

"Right, coming!"

* * *

I would never admit it, but I appreciate Natsu doing this for me. We went to go see Catching Fire, best movie EVER! He held on to my hand the whole time, which was nice because I cried like a bunch or times, well, every time Peeta almost died.

When we walked out we were still holding hands and I had a smile on my face.

"What did ya think?" Natsu asked me. I looked at him and smiled.

"It was great" I simply told him, which made him smile at me.

WAIT!

Why am I happy about this?!

I'm on a date with a guy that annoys the crap out of me half the time!

And yet I'm happy right now with this moment with him?

"You wanna get ice cream?" He asked, which got me out of my train of thought.

"Sure" I said. I guess I should be happy. I just had a argument with my best friend so I should make myself happy. We went up to the ice creme parlor down the street and walked in.

"What flavor do you want?" Natsu asked me. I thought for a second.

"Strawberry" I said simply. He nodded and told the cashier a large strawberry. He looked in his wallet and then cursed.

"I only have enough for one." Natsu said. Then an idea popped in my head.

"How about we share?" I told him. He looked at me weirdly.

"Really? You Sure Luce? I'm fine with not getting any." Natsu said. i shook my head.

"Really Natsu, we can share." A smile popped on his face.

"Okay!" After we got our ice cream we started eating and walking. Natsu was holding the cone. We walk in silence.

"This was fun." I told him as we walked. He looked at me and smiled.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I had fun. The most fun I've had in a while. Gray isn't even this fun." I told him. It was true. Natsu kept making me laugh and smile every single minute. Gray never has done that.

"Really, wow, well I"m happy that your happy." Natsu told me. We got to the street where we split and Natsu gave me the ice cream.

"Take the rest" Natsu said. I smiled.

"Trying to get me fat with the popcorn and the ice cream huh?" I asked in a joking tone.

"Nope." Natsu said simply. He chuckled and then he smiled.

"Your beautiful Lucy, you should know that" Natsu told me. That shocked me. He just said that so nonchalantly. I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks.

"Are we still up for tomorrow? There's no classes" Natsu asked. I nodded.

"Sure." Natsu nodded and then walked off.

"Well then see ya tomorrow!" I started walking towards my house and I checked my phone. It was around nine and it was dark. I had three texts.

[Gray :D]: Where are you?

[Gray :D]: Are you okay? I need to talk to you

[Gray :D]: I'm sorry okay? I need to talk to you, tell me where you are.

I rolled my eyes and locked my phone. when I got home I saw someone sitting at the door step.

It was Gray.

"Lue! Were have you been?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"With Natsu" I told him, which made him mad, but he didn't let it show.

I walked up to my door and walked in he house.

"Lucy..." Gray had stood up and was standing in front of me.

"And I had more fun with him than I ever had with you" I said before shutting the door in his face.

I did not want to deal with him right now. I went up to my room without sing hi to my dad and without knowing it I had started texting Natsu.

* * *

Natsu P.O.V

I walked in my house and said hi to Wendy and my parents before going up to my room. Luce had tired me out today, but it was fun. I plopped on my bed before I heard the ring of my phone. I looked at it and I got a text.

[Luce :)]: Hey, Gray's outside my house.

I scowled at that, that idiot trying to ruin her day even more.

[Natsu]: Just ignore him, whatcha doin you weirdo?"

I waited for a couple seconds before getting a text back.

[Luce :)]: Don't call me that! Talking to you, what about you?

I chuckled.

[Natsu]: Talking to you too.

[Luce :)]: That's great.

* * *

And the two of them went back and forth, texting until they eventually ended up talking on the phone at eleven. And Lucy fell asleep to Natsu's voice as he told her a story at three in the morning.

* * *

**And that's it! There's supposed to be a heart Next to Lucy's name when Natsu is texting her but my computer wouldn't let me put it in so I did a smile. I hoped you liked it and R&R for me! I'll soon update Miss Juvia Jackson! Maybe tomorrow, my finger's hurt from typing! **

**-Shiloh**


	5. Comebacks and New People

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I am the busiest person right now with school, so many assignments and tests its crazy!**

** I mean, I HAVE A LIFE THOUGH**

**I MAKE UP HOW COLLEGE WOULD BE LIKE IN MY IMAGINATION, SO IT MIGHT SEEM MORE HIGH SCHOOL-ISH BUT THEY ARE IN COLLEGE. IT'S MADE UP AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW COLLEGE IS SO I MADE IT UP JUST SAYING!**

**Anyway I'm sorry for the late updates, I'm doing them now and yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

So I went out with Natsu again that upcoming Friday, it was fun I guess. Me and Gray haven't talked ever since and the semester ended. We now have brand new classes so I have no idea if I have classes with Gray.

It's only been a week though, and I'm not apologizing first. It was his fault.

" So your teacher for math is Miss Callie?" Natsu asked me as we were in the library, filling out our schedules. I decided to do it with him, since Gray isn't here and Natsu is the only one. Levy decided to do an online school at home, so she's gone.

"Yeah, she's really sarcastic and has a 4.9" I told him. His expression turned surprised and checked her off.

"Natsu, she does extended algebra, your not in that" I tell him but he just shrugged.

"Might as well take a challenge."

"Ok then strawberry" Natsu glared at me as soon as I said that. Now he knows how I feel.

"Banana head"

"Salmon fish"

"Grumpy pants"

"Pinky"

" Weirdo"

"Don't call me that!"

"But you are one Luce!"

Me and Natsu glared at each other for a minute, I noticed he then had a amused look on his face.

"What ever Luce" He said with a sigh and the kindly smiled at me. His hand was holding mine for some reason. When did it get there? He has been acting weird around me lately, ever since my fight with Gray.

"Umm, am I interrupting something?" Me and Natsu look up to see who's voice it was and I could immediately feel Natsu's hand tense up at the sight of _her_.

Snow white hair, crystal blue eyes, hourglass figure, how could you not miss or forget how perfect looking she was? She had books in her hand that she held over her chest and she looked shocked.

It was her.

It was Lisanna.

"Lisanna?" Natsu whispered quietly in shock of seeing her here. Lisanna smiled nervously.

"Hi, I'm back" She said, tears started forming in her eyes and a smile on her face. I could never get over how beautiful she was. It always made me annoyed how I could never look like her. Her beauty was natural too!

Lisanna glanced at me.

"Hi...Lucy" She said less enthusiastic than she was with Natsu. I don't blame her, she never liked me for some reason.

"Lisanna what are you doing here? I thought you moved to France to be with that guy, what was his name? Derek?" Natsu snapped at her. Lisanna flinched at his harshness.

"I left" She simply said. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I can see that" He shot back. I felt awkward sitting right there in between the two people that used to love each other with all their hears in high school.

Now, they were just broken.

Shattered.

There was a silence for a moment before I got and grabbed my things.

"I'm just gonna go home an uh-"

"Yeah lets go" Natsu said cutting me off as he got up too, grabbed my hand and went out side.

No words were said on the way home.

None at all.

* * *

The first day of the second semester was eventful. On my ay to school Gray caught up with me and told me how utterly sorry he was for yelling at the queen of this friendship and begged on his knees for forgiveness. (A little exaggerated) but I forgave him and we walked to school together.

Luckily, he picked the same classes as I did so we had most of our classes together.

When we walked in the classroom, our first class being math, a guy bumped into me. Without processing everything we tripped and fell to the floor.

"Hey watch it next time!" Gray snapped at the guy as he helped me up.

"Sorry about that I wasn't paying attention!" The guy said as he got up and scratched the back of his neck and nervously smiled at me. I smiled at him.

"It's fine." I told him and he nodded. I could tell he was observing me, because I was doing the same. He looked strangely familiar. He had dirty blonde hair with deep blue eyes. His smile was warm and kind and he had on a white t-shirt and jeans He looked about my age, maybe one year older. I wouldn't admit it, but this guy looked REALLY hot. He made me slightly blush because his eyes were staring deep into mine

"Let's go Lue" Gray said pulling on my arm. I nodded and gave the guy one last look before following Gray. But then someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around and saw it was that guy.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked me. I smiled at him.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfelia" I told him. He nodded.

"I'm Sting Eucliffe'. Nice to meet ya'" Sting said as he then slipped his hand down from my wrist to my hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too" I said before turning to meet back up with Gray.

After a while of talking to him I see Lisanna walk into our class room. Gray notices too and curses under his breath.

"Seriously? When did she get here?" He asked. I shrugged.

"About a couple days ago" I told him and he nodded. We watched as more people came in. We saw Natsu walk in along with Ryder and James. They came over and sat by us. Natsu then noticed Lisanna was here and his aura darkened. He did not want to talk to her. A couple minutes later the teacher came in and started assigning us seats.

" In Row Three, Sting Eucliffe', next to him is Lucy Heartfelia, Natsu Dragneel, James Carder," We all sat next to the people we were assigned.

"Nice to see you again, Lucy" Sting said to me in a British accent as he sat next to me. I chuckled and said hi again. Sting would be a nice to guy hand out with.

"Row Four Ryder Lanxe', Gray Fullbuster, empty seat, Connor Maybel,..."

When the teacher was done assigning seats he started the lesson. I noticed that Lisanna sat in row two and was on Natsu's right, so she could always look to her side and see him right there. That made Natsu upset, but he didn't care, I could tell. He would talk to me and then occasionally chat with James.

Gray sat right behind me so he always playfully kicked my chair.

Sting talked to me since he was on the end. Apparently he was new here and moved here from Australia. He was a really funny person to talk to.

Someone then walked in the classroom.

"I'm so sorry! I had trouble finding the room!" The girl said. I stared at her in shock.

Not _her_.

First Lisanna, now _her_.

Her hair was long, down to her shoulder's in blue curls that was put up in a pony tail. She had nerdy black thick glasses on and a white half shirt with jeans and black suspenders.

I could tell Gray saw because he stopped kicking my chair.

"It's ok, what's your name miss?" The teacher asked.

"Juvia. Juvia Loxar" She said simply. The teacher checked his list and then nodded.

"Ok, Miss Loxar you can sit in that empty seat next to Mr. Fullbuster." The teacher said pointing to Gray. Juvia's eyes widened at the sight of him and I could have sworn I herd her whisper his name.

"Seriously?" I whispered to myself and Natsu nodded.

"No way in hell" Natsu said. Sting asked me who that was but I ignored him at that moment. I herd Gray curse under his breath as she walked over to the seat and sat next to Gray.

The comeback just started.

And Life just got real.

* * *

**That's a rap! Both of the EX-Girlfriends just came back!**

**R&R for me:)**

**I'll try to update sooner!**


	6. Unexpected Events

**I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you like this one, and its a total spin and I know that this is less likely to happen in college, but I mean really, it's fiction. AND i know absolutely nothing about college so i mean. yolo, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**  
**Enjoy:)**

* * *

And this is the point where I decided this: I hate college.

People say 'it's where your life really begins, not high school' but seriously, now that this happened, I HATE it.

So on the first day of the new semester, my teacher announces that all students attending Fairy Tail Academy must now live on campus, in dorm rooms.

They all said that we have a week to pack our bags and get settled in the new dorms.

And honestly, it's all stupid.

So anyway, I told my mom bye, packed my things and left the the dorm rooms.

When I get there there's a lady at the front desk with a list of names, which tell us which room we go to. The whole dormitory is split into two halves for the guys and girls. The girls are in the A and B section while the guys are in the C and D section. There are 85 rooms in each section. Three students go to each room.

I'm in room B81.

When I'm walking I notice Natsu walking off to the side with his bags, in some sweats, and his scarf tied around his waist. I wouldn't admit it, but he actually looked cute right there. When he noticed me he smiled and waved me over.

"What's up lemon top?" I glared at him when he said that and he chuckled at me.

"What's your room number.?" I asked and he check the slip of paper he got again.

"Uhh, C7" He said and I smiled.

That's only eleven rooms down from mine.

"Yours?"

"B81" He smiled back at me.

There was an awkward silence before he spoke.

"Do you know who your roommate is?" Natsu asked And I shook my head as we started walking again.

"You?"

"Sting and Ryder. I checked for their names real quick when the lady wasn't looking." Natsu said with a smirk.

"Smart"

"Yeah"

We eventually got to my room, an argument had already started, like usual.

"Your an idiot! Why would you even say that?!"

"Because I'm myself"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

Natsu laughed before smiling at me.

"Well, I wanna go in your room! " Natsu said before the two of us went inside.

And This Is The Part Where I Started Hating College.

Now, this seems like the cliche books that only happen in books, but this is real.

Standing right in front of me was The girl who broke the guy I hate but possibly might MIGHT have feelings for, but is getting closer to. (Natsu) And the girl that is my best friends ex (Gray)

Wait- What Am I saying?

There's a possibility I might have feelings for Natsu?

No!

Yes!

Maybe?

I don't know...?

No, I can't like Natsu.

I'm in love with Gray.

I'm in love with Gray.

I'm in love with Gray.

Or am I?

I'm one messed up person.

My train of thought was stopped by Lisanna's voice.

"Hi, Natsu...Lucy" Lisanna told us as she stared at us standing at the door. Juvia turned to the door and saw me and Natsu.

"Hi Lucy! Hi Natsu!" She said somewhat excitedly with a smile on her face.

I felt Natsu grab my hand and squeezed it. The sight of Lisanna makes him nervous and tense, and I completely understand.

"Kill. Me. Now." I said. Seriously? I quickly let go of Natsu's hand and claimed my bed, not even caring, it was a single that already had Lisanna's stuff on it. The other two beds were bunk beds.

"Um, Lucy I called that bed" Lisanna told me but I ignored her, shoved her stuff to the floor and put mine there.

"Well It's mine now!" I somewhat shouted at her. As I was taking out a sweat shirt from my bad because I was cold, Lisanna went over to Natsu, who was still standing near the door. I could hear their conversation.

"Natsu, seriously we need to talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about. You left for that Derek guy and that's that" Natsu spat at her. Even though I couldn't see it, I could almost see his cold glare towards Lisanna.

"Are you dating Lucy?" I herd Lisanna ask, in a low whisper.

"Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not, it's none of your business anyway so whats in it for you? You have no excuse or reason why you should be in my life again, and it's not like I would even want you back in my life anyway" Natsu can be really cold to people when he is mad.

"But I'm your EX- girlfriend! That's a reason!" That comment for some reason made me want to slap the girl, well, I always want to slap Lisanna, but the urge to do so was more powerful.

"And there's a reason why they call is an EX" Natsu simply said. I quickly grabbed the sweat shirt, put it on my and went to Natsu and Lisanna. Natsu quickly grabbed my hand and we walked to his room together.

"You were listening, weren't you?"

"Yeah"

"Sorry about the whole you maybe being my girlfriend. I just don't want her knowing things anymore, I don't want her in my personal life anymore, like you are"

And I didn't say anything after that.

* * *

"Where have you been, Lue?" Gray asked me when I met up with him later that day. I shrugged.

"Been with Natsu and the dorm rooms. I'm roomed with Lisanna and Juvia." I said and his body tensed up at the name Juvia.

Which slightly broke my heart.

But slightly didn't.

For no apparent reason.

Whatsoever.

Gray was silent for a second before talking.

"Do you wanna catch a movie?" He asked and I nodded. We went to go see this new movie called Divergent, I had read the book and it was amazing! When we came out it was late outside. We started walking to the car Gray drove us here when we saw her.

Juvia.

She was sitting on the curb next to the street.

Why was she here?

I saw Gray lock eyes with her for a second before speaking.

"Lue, I need to tell you something."

"Ok"

"I'm in love with you" My eyes widened at those words, which caught me off guard. I looked at him in the eyes and he had a straight, serious face.

"Gray if this is about Juvia..." I started, because it probably was about her. Gray shook his head.

"I'm not in the business of denying my feelings. I love you, Lucy Heartfelia. Please go out with me." Gray told me.

This was so sudden.

All of my worries left my mind about what would happen in the end.

And the flirtatious Sting,

And the evil Lisanna,

And the heartbroken Juvia,

And Natsu.

All of them left my mind.

And I found myself saying yes to his request.

Before he leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

* * *

**What do you think? Unexpected? Cliche'? Cute? Confusing? Review your comments on this story below! I'll update on this soon. **

**~Shiloh**


End file.
